Tribulations entre deux membres d'une famille
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Recueil des drabbles que j'écris sur Kanzéon et Konzen !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tante.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki Gaiden appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Général, Humour, drabble de 226 mots… aha

**Couple :** Aucun.

**Notes :** Je dédicace cette fic à ma nièce, qui passe son temps à dire « amamamamamam » qui veut dire « j'ai faim ». Parce que moi aussi j'dis toujours ça ! Bon c'est nul, I know, mais ça me turlupinait dans la tête et me hurlait qu'il fallait que je l'écrive. Et c'est peut-être aussi un peu rapide…Désolé.

Kanzéon souriait. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose de d'habitude à vrai dire, mais pour une fois, c'était bien pour quelque chose de particulier, qui l'amusait tout autant que de battre Jiroshin au mah-jong. Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était tante, elle s'était sentie vieillir, et sur le coup avait été plus vexée que contente par cette nouvelle. Mais une fois que son neveu était venu, et avait grandi surtout à ses côtés, elle avait finir par découvrir que finalement ce n'était pas si mal.

Seulement, il aurait pu ressembler juste à ses parents, et à personne d'autre. Mais il y avait cette chose qui faisait sourire la bosatsu. Au fond, devenir tante ça vieillissait un peu, mais c'était si drôle de constater, que finalement les enfants ressemblaient parfois aussi à leur tantes.

La preuve, malgré la meilleure humeur que possédait la déesse, on ne pouvait nier que Konzen et Kanzéon avaient tous les deux non seulement des noms qui se ressemblaient, mais également des caractères bien distincts, lorsqu'on les mettait l'un à côté de l'autre et qu'on leur demandait certaines choses comme : « fait ci ou fait ça », ils répondaient tous les deux la même chose : « occupe-toi en tout seul ! ». Vraiment, on ne pouvait pas nier que leurs sales caractères allaient réellement bien ensembles.

Fin.


	2. Une garde robe étrange

**Titre de la fanfic :** Une garde robe étrange

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki Gaiden appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, ficclet

**Couple :** Euh….Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « T'es trop vieille pour mettre des mini-jupes »

Kanzéon était toujours habillé de manière osé. Konzen le savait bien, après tout on aurait dit que lui aussi. Mais pourtant il avait échappé au pire.

Ca datait de quand il était encore un peu enfant. Quand la tante avait décidé de prendre en charge l'éducation de son neveu. Elle avait aussi voulu s'occuper de sa garde robe, et avait décidé que puisque ils se ressembleraient pas mal, ils porteraient le même genre d'habits.

Elle s'était donc mis à essayer toute sorte d'habits les plus étranges, les plus osés, les plus bizarres qui puisse être, et Konzen, déjà intelligent à cet âge là, sentait le pire arriver.

Ce pourquoi, avant qu'il se retrouve fagoté super étrangement, avec cet espèce de mini jupe qu'on appelait apparemment en occident un « tutu », il annonça à sa tante

Mais, t'es pas un peu vieille pour porter ça ? On va voir tous tes défauts et tes rides et tu seras trop laide à voir.

Kanzéon, qui avait beaucoup d'égo, s'arrêta tout de suite et proposa à l'enfant un habit un peu plus décent qui couvrait plus les jambes.

Il ne fallait pas que la déesse de l'amour et de la miséricorde paraisse vieille. Oh ça non. Sa fierté s'envolerait sinon.

Fin


	3. Les gens autour

**Titre de la fanfic :** Les gens autour

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Saiyuki Gaiden appartient à Kazuya Minekura

**Genre de la fanfic :** Mignon

**Couple :** Euh….Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction sur le thème « Ahaha, rient les gens autour »

Kanzéon décida ce jour là d'arrêter quelque chose de très important. Konzen s'ennuyait sans cesse, et ça en devenait vraiment embêtant. Il pouvait prétexter tout autant qu'il voulait que non il ne s'ennuie pas en remplissant des papiers, la déesse ne le croyait pas et ne le croirait peut-être même jamais.

Aussi décida-t-elle de saisir cette belle occasion, lorsque Egan ramena ce « monstre » du mont Kaka. Elle confierait cette aberration si jolie et si sauvage à son neveu, qu'il le veuille ou non. Voilà pourquoi Konzen se retrouva avec un Gokû goinfre, stupide et bruyant.

Goinfre, vu comment il ne cessait de parler de bouffe et vu comment il voulait toujours manger et mangeait pour sept.

Stupide, car il n'avait rien dans la cervelle, racontait n'importe quoi et malgré son apparence, était encore un gamin qui venait de naître

Bruyant, et ça s'entendait, vu à quel point il hurlait.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi les gens autour. Qui se disaient : « Mon dieu, mais Konzen a adopté cette aberration ?! » et ils riaient de cette relation si étrange. Riant aussi au passage du singe enchainé ou proférant des insultes pas belles à voir et infondées.

Tout ça pour des yeux dorés.

Le ouistiti, lui entendait toutes ses remarques, pourtant il parvint à se faire des amis, c'était déjà pas mal. Et puis, Konzen était bien quand même, si on oubliait son sale caractère. Il était comme un papa soleil.

Aussi, lorsque le dieu aux cheveux blonds entendit d'autres dieux proférer des insultes sur son Gokû fifils qu'il se devait d'éduquer, il les remit à leur place et décida aussi ce jour là du nom de cet abruti de singe.

Au moins, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il pourrait l'appeler sans l'insulter. Il ne serait ainsi, pas comme les autres gens autour qui ignorèrent le nom de l'aberration et continuèrent de le traiter comme un monstre.

Fin


End file.
